


Liar

by malfoyselina



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, 振金液化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyselina/pseuds/malfoyselina
Summary: 感情到达标准线，就能被心上人一定程度上控制振金。





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> ※设定来自LOFTER的 @2妖_无脑行星 太太(微博同名）

正文

 

 

T'Challa在一阵窒息感中醒来，他将落地窗上紧紧闭合的帷幔拉开一道缝隙，一小束曦光透进来，温柔的落在床畔。那条振金制成项链箍住脖颈的力道稍稍松懈，让他得以呼吸。

 

 

他费力得坐起身靠在床头，那条项链逐渐化为银色的液体，漫延至袒露的胸膛，在巧克力色的皮肤上勾画出亮丽的线条。 那泓液体分散为多股，随着流动变得越来越多。一部分在起伏的胸前停留，围绕着乳晕缓缓旋动。剩余的则向下淌去，仿佛有意识般，在会阴处汇集。T'challa轻喘了一声，快速打开奇莫由，调出那个特殊联系人，重重得按下去。

 

 

“晚上好，堂哥。”Erik的身影浮现在半空中，“哦，我忘了。你那边是凌晨。”他现在身处美国，与T'challa隔着七小时的时差。Erik调整通讯器的角度，居高临下得看着堂哥的身体，兀自舔了舔下唇。 

 

 

“N'Jadaka……”又一股液体缠紧T'challa的手指，打断了他试图遮掩的动作。更多银白的液体顺着股沟蜿蜒，渗进臀缝，T'challa的声带都在发颤，朝罪魁祸首喊道“停下!”

 

 

Erik盘着腿坐在沙发上，愉快得看着堂哥面上泛上酡红，“谁叫你爱我。”他操纵着液化的振金，轻而易举得钻进那处缝隙，冰凉的触感让T'challa反射性收缩肠壁，那豔红的小口一张一合，却无法抗拒深入的液体。胸前的一小团液体抽出银丝，如脉络般遍布全身，形成一张巨大的网，让T'challa动弹不得。 

 

 

Erik说的是实话。只有最深爱的人才能如此流利自如得控制他的振金项链，Erik在一次意外中发现了这一点，T'challa给了他自由，却没有换来想要的尊重。他的堂弟从来不是一个绅士，讽刺，讥笑，挖苦随之而来。他也曾抱着希望询问Erik，但现实是残酷的，心底的的酸意与情欲的涌动让他的眼角潮湿泛红，情透明亮的眸子阖合起来。 

 

 

得不到回应的爱情就像紧缚于身的枷锁，短时间内难以跳脱出来。T'challa感到体内最柔软的地方被重重碾过，滚烫的呻吟脱口而出。正在间接侵犯他的人嘲弄道“怎么不装死了，嗯?”低沉的嗓音穿过了他的鼓膜，仿佛近在咫尺。体内的振金在温暖的肠壁包裹下升温，翻腾，与自身分泌的液体混合在一起，卷起巨浪。

 

 

T'challa感觉自己的下体一片狼藉，他正在被羞于启齿的欲望侵蚀，胯下的性器翘立起来，圆润的头部溢出白浊。他听到一声粗喘，重新睁开了眼睛，正对上Erik的目光。 对方已经解开了裤头，得意地扬起巨大的阴茎，开始抚慰自己。

 

 

T'challa错开眼神，偏过头去。一股强劲的力道扳过他的脸，银白的振金涌进他的口中，凝塑成一个球体，卡住了他的口腔，下身的凌辱也毫不松懈，澎湃的液体撑满了穴道，形成凝固的柱体，快速抽送，一下比一下更深彻，不断摩擦敏感的地带。T'challa只能发出模糊的呜咽。

 

 

覆盖全身的网勒住他的身体，随着挣扎的动作越来越紧。胸前的那条银线陷入乳晕中，使T'challa在疼痛与欢愉中翻滚煎熬。他无力摇着头，无处不在的揉弄与爱抚快要将他逼疯。他的双腿已经被分开到极致，潋滟的银光在股间狂乱得跃动，捣出丰沛的汁水。

 

 

Erik流淌着棕油的双瞳胶着在他的身上，颜色浓重而剔透，T'challa荒唐淫乱的样子清晰得映照在他的眼中。“你可真是淫'荡，堂哥。”他勾起唇角露出两颗尖利的虎牙，手下粗鲁得撸动自己的阴茎，调笑的声音击中了T'challa的心脏。心上人嘲弄的目光让他痛苦，又避无可避。 

 

 

他垂下眼帘，双眸漫上氤氲的湿气。颤动的睫毛挂上了两滴泪珠。缠绕腿根的振金将他的双腿提起来，T'challa放弃了挣扎，圆翘的臀部暴露在Erik的眼前，深陷其中的银白的柱体以更快的节奏抽动，淫靡的汁水溅出来被摩擦得肿涨的穴口，撑开的括约肌崩成了一层膜。 T'challa攥紧拳头，无人触碰的前端无声得抖动着。

 

 

他快要高潮了，Erik也看出了这一点，他控制着一小股液化，轻柔缓慢得把它推进铃口，堵住了即将喷涌的白浊。T'challa的喉头只能发出微弱的颤音，整张脸都涂满艷丽的红晕，眼泪大颗大颗得滚落下来。 前端不得释放，后庭的柱体还在摩擦他的前列腺，同时遭受快感与痛楚的折磨让T'challa难以承受。深入铃口的液体徘徊在管道里搔弄着，冷汗浸湿了T'challa的面庞，流进发丝里。 

 

Erik目不转睛得凝视着他的堂哥，对方瘫倒在床垫上，漂亮的脸蛋上满是斑驳的泪迹，虽然可怜，却让人想要更狠得欺负他。T'challa的扇动着眼睫向上看来，浸泡着泪水大眼睛更加明亮。Erik几乎想要吻上去，检验那卷翘的睫毛是不是像看上去那般柔软。“你得和我一起射，堂哥。”他温柔又霸道得说。

 

 

“唔......”口中的球体退了出去，环绕脖颈的项链再次圈紧，瞬间的窒息感让T'challa大张着口，肠道无意识的绞紧，浑身痉挛着高潮。Erik终于解开了所有的束缚，前端的精液迸射出来，将液化的振金挤压出狭小的细缝。迟来的高潮将T'challa推上浪尖，冲上喉头的尖叫被灼烧的喉咙逼退，他只有大口喘息。 

 

 

Erik心满意足得擦干净黏腻的双手，像只慵懒的大猫一般活动身体。他没有关掉通讯器，即使对面沉寂得犹如一滩死水。

 

他叹了口气，细细品尝着内心的苦涩。他其实从来没有真正厌恶过他的堂哥，即使他不断得用言语和行为伤害对方。N'Jadaka的灵魂早已跌落在阴暗的罅隙中，前二十年里他一直作为Killmonger而活，暴虐，残酷，封闭自我，在仇恨中度日。 他对不知同胞疾苦，养尊处优的T'challa心怀恶意，其中有不少是源于嫉妒。就连T'challa的善意和爱也是对N'Jadaka的，没有一个人爱着Killmonger。Erik开口：“我讨厌你，堂哥。” 

 

T'challa没有回应，相似的话语他已经听过很多次。他静静地爬起来，赤裸着身子，径直走下床拉开帷幔，朝阳如同火焰一般燃烧，沿着窗棱漫延，在他的发间留下点点火星。他伸开双臂，如同圣子一般沐浴在阳光下。 

 

Erik挑了挑眉，看着那个镀金的身影，继续说道，“我从小听着你的故事长大，但我从来没有喜欢过你。你拥有所有我向往的生活，拥有一切我想要却无法得到的东西。”T'challa没有回头，Erik知道他在听。“你过于软弱，又轻信他人。如果不是因为瓦坎达民心淳朴，你这样的国王连位子都不会坐热。” 

 

“更可笑的是你居然会爱上我，你猜你父亲会怎么想，哈?”T'challa终于转过身，他一步步向他走来。Erik的视线不自觉得落到线条优美的双腿上，他小口吞咽了一下，脸上紧绷着，掩盖着心底的悸动。T'challa歪着脑袋，微微蹙着眉，语气认真得说： “我的父亲没有反对，N'Jadaka.更何况，除了你以外，其他人也不会骗我。”他停顿了一下，斟酌着问道，“所以你说你讨厌我是骗我的?” 

 

Erik瞪着眼，狠狠摔掉了通讯器。

 

 

fin.


End file.
